Sweet Dreams
by NerdwithaBook
Summary: Ezra just joined the crew, but he is not used to being so close to others quite yet. He does have a soft spot for Hera. She is the nice one, after all.


I don't own _Star_ _Wars Rebels_ or any of these characters.

They left the Lothal four hours ago, probably about six hours after the wookies said goodbye. Since then, the _Ghost_ had been cruising at light speed, the soft, glowing purple-blue veins of hyper space gliding by and brushing the ship's cold walls. It was who-knows-what hour in the morning and nearly all of the crew had turned in for the night. Even Hera had fallen asleep in the pilot's chair. It probably had a technical name, not that Ezra particularly cared. He was not exactly afraid or suspicious of the people on the ship, they had definitely won his admiration, but he had not really put his trust in them, either. _That_ he would not be ready to do for a long while. It had been years since he had trusted anyone at all, and nearly everyone he had stabbed him in the back. Now, as far as 'friends' went, Ezra had very few. So he was wary and alert, always looking for something to go wrong and, like any of his (not _exactly_ legally) procured items, he concealed his emotions quite cleverly.

He found himself quietly slinking out of the bedroom that he and the purple yeti shared. Seriously, that guy hated his guts. His eyes flicked up and down the metal corridors. The dark hallways seemed to whisper and sigh along with its residents, sharing secrets the daytime concealed. Eerie light reflected off the silver walls as the cool light drifted through the 'windows.'

Ezra found that he opened up most at night. Here, his secrets played on his face as the world faded into the darkness, oblivious to the young loth rat. It was at night that he let himself breathe. During the day, he hid from everyone, even himself, hiding insecurity and fear with charisma and a heavy dose of sarcasm. At night, he let it melt off as he stared longingly into the diamond studded sky. Now, though, he was aboard a metal craft in space where he could see no such night sky. And he was bored. And maybe a teeny bit frightened. He barely knew these people, after all.

A rustle broke the trance. He hardly dared to breathe, hearing (or perhaps sensing) movement in the Jedi's room. When Kanan settled back into sleep, Ezra sighed. If he woke up and found him, who knows what he would do.

The ship was bound to be interesting, he decided as he floated down the hallways, gently eying where the crew dozed in their rooms. He made it down the hall and around the corner before he froze. He cautiously peered around the cool metal doorway into the cockpit, careful not to make a sound. Hera sat hunched over, passed out in the cockpit, still in her pilot's chair (or whatever it's called) with her hands on the controls, even though the craft was clearly on auto pilot. She had a rather adorable look on her face, Ezra thought, as she slowly breathed in and out of her mouth, puffing little "oh"s and smirks. Of all the people on the ship, Ezra thought he liked her the most. She had trusted him, given him her faith. She started to make him feel a way he hadn't in years...

He tip-toed back to his room, soon returning with the bedding they had given him. He slowly moved her hands off the controls and eased her shoulders back until her head comfortably leaned against the pillow. He pushed her seat back and placed the soft blanket over her. She had been pretty cold. Hera seemed to smile in her sleep. Ezra felt a sort of warmth overshadow him as a memory fluttered in the back of his mind.

 _Warm hands, soft touch, safe. "I've got you, baby. Shhh."_

Ezra straitened up, slipping out of the cockpit and back into Zeb's room. He hadn't needed bedding in years, anyway.

.

.

.

The next morning:

The _Ghost_ slowly drifted awake. The craft had emerged from hyperspace and was orbiting a small moon somewhere in the outer rim. Sabine could be heard starting coffee in the kitchen. Zeb was, no doubt, still asleep. He would be until the afternoon, too. Kanan cradled a mug of coffee as he shuffled in to shake Hera awake. He smiled when he saw her eyes flutter open and chuckled at how she had bundled herself up.

Her green eyes stared, confused but happy, at him for a moment before realizing she was awake. Her head jerked up, automatically spinning away from him and checking the controls. Kanan could only let loose a small laugh as she checked her precious vessel. Sighing upon finding everything the way it should be, she glanced down to find the blanket and pillow. _That's surprising._ She thought _. I didn't put those there._

"Thanks for the blanket, Kanan," she muttered, hands flying as they turned knobs and punched buttons.

"I didn't put that there."

She stopped, fingers hovering over the dials. Kanan just gazed down at her with a slightly confused and amused expression as her eyebrows knit together.

"Then, who-"

"No clue."

She sat there puzzling the matter for a few more seconds. "Not Zeb, he wouldn't wake up at night if we hit an asteroid. Sabine would be dead on her feet right no-"

They both looked up as a mop of blue hair crashed in the hallway behind them.

"Sorry!" He yelped as he scrambled back up and scuttered toward the kitchen.

Kanan laughed, but Hera could only stare adoringly down the hall.

"I told you he was a good one," she murmured as her eyes sparkled, gazing far past the hall, looking deeper than anyone else ever had bothered.


End file.
